conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Diviporas
Diviporas: Found in: The Sands Type: Object Appearance: Small clay figurines usually depicting either mythical and spiritual beasts, family symbols, people, objects or other. They are usually four inches wide and five long and are rarely painted, though some are, and are just kept in the clay’s natural state after firing. Location: Within the cities of the Mokoll (Fomin, Meehiy), Dryvtol, Likalo and traveling armies such as the Westbound and Summersent. Ability: Aesthetics and to display ones cultural heritage, it is believed to be good luck to carry one on you and if it is an familial symbol or insignia (Only local to Likalo and somewhat Dryvtol) then it is believed it shows you well in the eyes of your ancestors. Cultural importance: Diviporas are meant to be made before one leaves on a journey, and are given to them at their home. This greatly effects their style, design and quality and type of clay. It is supposed to remind people of their past and their home. They are extremely fragile often and are meant to be treated with care as an item of importance. If one keeps theirs in pristine condition they are considered more close to their family. History: They where first used around the Mokoll Canyon in PK 560 in the City of Eleor found in the north of the Mokol Canyon. They where first found in the house Tresdont , where tapestries depict Mryll Tresdont, an night of the Crescent Brotherhood, holding an divipora which legend has it could talk and turn into an frog (Which his divipora was an symbol of). Twenty years later legend has it a caravan passed through the city of Koyn, and from there to Meehye, along the way selling the small figurines that began to be worn around the neck, an trend that lasted up the thirty years. One hundred years after divipora’s creation the city of Eleor was besieged by marauders for two years, in which they murdered the prince, sacked the city and burned it to the ground, taking diviporas when they left the newly razed city. After the razing of Eleor diviporas began appearing all across the land as the marauders began to sell them. As far as the crossroad city of Jyrak they where found, but in PK 637 an high priestess, Emriah Tohl, ordered the destruction of all of the figurines due to their “Accursed nature” along with diviporas she ordered the destruction of gargoyles, clay statues and visages and any clay works resembling people/animals at all due to her fear that they could easily be turned into “Rayk Mahduls” or “Clay beasts” Two hundred years later the figurines had swept all down the Moktol and where finally introduced into Fomin in PK 842 by an small traveling party. In Fomin, where clay working was regarded highly in society, many adopted already created figurines which where already in abundance and there diviporas. Finally another three hundred years later in PK 1145 during the Battle of Gyre, between the Free Domains and Nyklom to stop Nyklom’s rapid expansion and infringement of the Moktoll Seventh Declaration, battle struck the canyon. All the free cities decided to send men to the canyon to aid in the battle. Finally the Westbound and Summersent armies arrived, and as they left many of the soldiers, as well as Westbound and Summersent, brought with them diviporas when they came home as each soldier was given one after the war efforts. As they came back, the city of Makrye closed the gates on them, as any group larger than ten who arrives with blades is not allowed within the gates, very few where allowed in. Tynok allowed them passage through, though few trading was had and little gifting of diviporas took place but finally once they reached Dryvtol, where many of the soldiers where from, they erupted in popularity and likewise happened within Likalo. From their diviporas furished within their lands and are now found withing these four cities: Fomin, Meehye, Likalo, Dryvtol. Personality: None.